


The dark past of a Black Samurai

by Gojira126



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, The Ambition of Oda Nobuna/Oda Nobuna no Yabou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: If the past of one monster is enough to make anyone feel guilt, then the future can only make the monster feel hope, right? If only...watching his son get beheaded right before his eyes then sent to another time line, he only has memories of his dark and destruction past to comfort him. Could the king of all monsters turned Black Samurai, find hope in a court of warrior princess's or will he return to his destructive roots?





	1. Chapter 1

His blackened armor clinked and shifted slightly as he moved down the dark dirt path. Years of torment turned a king of the sword into a dark imposing warlord. His tail swished from side to side, the bone-like spine that ran from the top of his head to the end of the his tail glinting in the bright moon light. His burning radioactive green eyes show years of pain behind them as he moved towards the land rules by Oda Nobuna, head of house Oda and one of the princess warrior’s.

 

His blackened scales seemed to glow in the firelight as he neared the gates, his massive size would make any other samurai run for the hills in terror, if any were brave enough to face him, they would find that he was no pushover. The guards on the ramparts of the wall looked at him in surprise, he was a legend, a lone wolf. One of the guards looked at his before calling for his superior, who appeared moments later.

 

“State your name and business here, Samurai.”

 

The warrior looked up at the man, the fire revealing his features clearly. The scales and sharp teeth glinted as he said “I am the black samurai, Gojira Kaiju-Non. I am here to speak with Princess Nobuna and her court. My coming to see her is none of your concern except to tell her that I am here.”

 

The head of the guards nodded before signaling for the gate to be opened, the doors creaking as their weight tried to stay put. Gojira move silently through the gate, never flinching at the gates closed with a thud behind him. The warrior took a deep breath before letting it out, the blue smoke poured out of his mouth before it quickly vanished into nothing. Very few even knew how this warrior appeared, but he knew, the year had been 2005, only a year after the events of the Xlien invasion. Gojira had been in hibernation when he was awoken by a voice, a female voice that promised death to the line of Gojira.

 

Gojira had been too slow and watched as a ancient armor clad woman beheaded his son, Gojira had tried to kill her but the woman had sent him through a portal, into a parallel timeline where women lead and fought. Gojira had found himself a good two or three feet taller than any other human, that suited him perfectly. He could also speak perfect English, Japanese, and Kaiju, the last one was a natural language that all kaiju spoke.

 

He had trained under the best teachers he could find, all of them were samurai. Gojira had then smithed his own armor and sword out of the toughest material he could find, Space Titanium. Gojira had found a meteorite that was made completely out of the space metal on one of his daily swims in the ocean. He had used several of his scales to toughen the armor by liquidizing them and then forging the armor. The sword was forged by heating it with his atomic ray, the hilt was made of obsidian wrapped in leather fused with seaweed and his blood, Gojira was surprised that the hilt didn’t come undone after he finished it.

 

Moving through the nearly empty streets, Gojira had his left hand resting on his top of his sword’s hilt, showing that he came in peace, but most saw it as someone ready to attack at a moment's notice. 

 

“Mama, look! Its the black samurai!” Gojira looked at the child, smiling as he did. The little girls wide, bright brown eyes looked at him, her cute face showing surprise and hope. The mother appeared and was about to tell her daughter to return inside before she noticed him.

 

“Good Evening, Miss.” Gojira pause and bowed his head to the mother of the child.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that my little girl-” She started to say, but Gojira stopped her.

 

“No, its alright. Besides, I may have something for her.”

 

Gojira walked up and knelt before the little girl before asking “May I know your name, little one?”

 

The little girl blushed, “I’m Ikio Suma.”

 

Gojira smiled warmly before pulling out a scale, one of the few scales that his son, Minilla, had shed. Carefully taking Ikio’s hand, Gojira placed the horseshoe size, light emerald green scale in her hand.

 

“Ikio, this scale belonged to my son, Minilla. It is one of the few scales that I have that remind me of him, I want you to keep this one. It was the first scale he shed, I want this to remind you that you can be anything you want to be, but you have to have a will behind it.”

 

“I’ll remember and guard this treasure, in fact, I’ll put it on the table so everyone in my family can see it and know that you gave it to me! I want to be able to be like you, but it may take some time, but I will make my dreams come true!” Ikio promised before hugging Gojira.

 

Gojira hugged back and let go, Ikio’s mother smiling at her daughter's antics. Ikio went inside but her mother stayed.

 

“What you did, I thank you. Ikio had been depressed ever since her father had been killed in battle. She wanted to be like him, if you need a place to stay, our home is open to you.”

 

Gojira nodded before standing, promising to visit if he could. Ikio’s mother closed the door to the house behind her, Gojira started towards the princess’s house. The warrior knew what it felt like to enter that world of despair, it had nearly consumed him after he watched his son die. He figured at his speed, he would make it to the princess by early morning, he was in no hurry.

* * *

The land of the rising sun’s day break was one of the many that Gojira had seen, but could only see it as another day of defending his home when he was a full grown kaiju. His armor glinted in the sun’s rays, Gojira got up from his sitting position and started his walk towards the princess’s court house. He had stopped to watched the sunrise before continuing his walk. When he reached the door, Gojira heard that the court was in session. He could either wait it out or enter.

 

Gojira opened the door and entered, softly closing the door behind him. He walked down a narrow hallway and reached the main room. He chuckled internally as he watched Nobuna call a teenager boy a monkey, but he also saw that the princess was about to kick the boy, so he make himself known by thumping his tail against the floor. Everyone turned and looked at him, the boy and a little girl in oversized cat headwear recognized him.

 

“Its Godzilla!” “Its Gojira Kaiju-Non!” The boy and the girl yelped at the same time, they looked at each other then back at him.

 

“Yes, I am both Gojira Kaiju-Non and Godzilla.” He said before he walked up and knelt before Nobuna. He took off his helmet and placed it on the floor before him, making everyone gasp in surprise. Gojira had just asked, without words, for Princess Nobuna to become one of her councillors and generals. Gojira had done this on purpose, if the woman that had killed his son came from this time period then he could avenge his death.

 

“Very few have asked, even fewer are brave enough to come and ask me. Maybe you could help me keep the monkey in check. I accept on one condition,”

 

Gojira looked up at Nobuna and waited.

 

“I want you to be my personal adviser, I expect the best from you, Gojira Kaiju-Non.”

 

“And you will only see the best from me, if I have anything to say about it. Thank you.”

 

Gojira picked up his helmet and stood, taking a place next to a woman in a blue outfit and a steel breastplate that only accentuated her chest. Gojira only gave her a nod before turning to listen to the rest of the meeting. The Monkey, Katsuie Shibata, the woman he was sitting next too, and himself would be going into town. Gojira wondered if he would see Ikio again when he was in town.

 

He had left and headed back to the town, his helmet returned to his head. People was stop and stare at him, but he paid them no mind. They could stare for all he cared, he only had himself left in the world, now. It would be several hours later that he would find Katsuie and Monkey, Gojira noticed that the teen was talking to a little boy. The little boy smelled of Nobuna, making it so he was either the princess’s brother or cousin.

 

“I demand his head for hitting me!”

 

Nobody saw him move, Gojira had his sword pointed at the little boy’s throat, his green eyes glowing slightly.

 

“Such a high price for a petty thing, don’t you think? Maybe Nobuna would like to take this up or we could forget about the entire incident ever happened.” Gojira said in a voice that the little boy could only hear. The boy was shaking as he looked at the sword and at who was wielding it.

 

“You can’t do anything! You’re just a lowly Black Samurai that has no honor!” The kid tried to sound confident, he really did, but the slight shaking in his voice gave his fear away.

 

Gojira quickly picked up the boy by the back of his clothing, making sure that the little troublemaker couldn’t escape by simming out of his clothing, before sheathing his sword. Turning, Gojira took the boy to see the princess, Katsuie and the monkey on his heels. The boy remained silent, but the other two were asking him questions, which he ignored until he heard “Do you know who you have in your hands?!”

 

Gojira looked at Katsuie as he answered “I can smell Nobuna’s scent on this child, meaning he is the princess’s brother or cousin.”

 

Katsuie was intrigued but regained her composer as she said “That’s Nobukatsu Oda, Nobuna’s younger brother.”

 

The teen added “The little twerp insulted his sister too.”

 

Gojira looked at Nobukatsu, who had the dignity to look sorrowful at that little tidbit of information.

 

“Well, that just builds a case against you, doesn’t it? Your older sister is leader of these lands and the clan because she is wiser, though I sense that she may be hot-headed at times. But going as far as to insult your own family? You should be grateful that I’m talking you to your sister because if it was me, I would have banished you and branded you a traitor! Be thankful that you still have family left that cares about you, I should know this because I watched my own son get killed before my very eyes. I have nothing left to call a family, so I find this subject a very personal one, so if you want to lead the clan then go ahead, just remember that your sister has taken everything that this clan has upon her shoulders and that can make people very frustrated.”

 

Nobukatsu looked at Gojira before tears started welling up at the corners of his eyes, Gojira maneuvered the younger Oda sibling into a more comfortable position, never stopping and continued towards the courthouse. The two others followed silently behind him after that, watching as the black warrior comforted Nobukatsu, who was crying into his chest armor. Gojira felt that he had maybe gone too far, but it was too late to take the words back.

 

The three entered the courthouse, Gojira leaving the two behind him as he moved towards the council room. He found Nobuna and her tatictition, Nagahide Niwa, speaking quietly, a map was on the floor between them. 

 

Gojira waited until Nobuna noticed him before walking forward, a now sleeping Nobukatsu in his arms. The two women looked at each other before Nobuna asked exasperatedly “What did my brother do this time?”

 

“Besides demanding for the Monkey’s head, Katsuie and the lad told me that your brother insulted you. But, I suspect that he was thinking that you would back him up, never realizing the price you sacrifice everyday to keep this clan running smoothly. I would suggest that you show your sibling what its like to be a leader, help him understand the responsibility that you have taken. I believe that it will bring your brother from his high and mighty stool and into the world that is the world of leader, besides strengthening your relationship that all siblings should have.”

 

“Yes, that is very logical and true, 100 points.” The Tactician said with a nod.

 

Nobuna bit her lip before taking her brother into her arms, the boy only shifting slightly before relaxing, a smile on his face as he murmured something along the lines of “Sis….” Gojira got up and bowed his head, only for Nobuna to motion him to sit across from Nagahide. He did, pulling his helmet off and placing it next to him. The three spent several hours going over battle strategies, tactical trade routes and many other various plans, Nobuna getting Gojira’s opinion on every single one before deciding. If Nobuna’s sleeping brother heard any of the plans, which Gojira suspected he was so deeply asleep that he couldn’t hear a thing, he was very good at pretending.

 

Gojira left and headed towards Ikio’s home, he was going to take Ikio’s mother up on her offer. After an hours walk, he lightly rapped on the door before waiting. Ikio answered and smiled at him.

 

“I was wondering if you had a spare room that I could take.” Gojira said as he knelt down to Ikio’s level.

 

“Well, we have only two rooms, my mama’s and my own. We could share mine, its really large.” Ikio said before she started pulling him into the house. Ikio’s mother was reading from a book when Ikio pulled Gojira along, she looked up and could only smile at her daughter's antics.

 

“So, you decided to take me up on my offer?” She asked.

 

“Yes, I have. Ikio is very...persistent...on showing me to her room. She told me about the room shortage and came up with a compromise, Ikio says that her room is large enough to fit both of us, is that true?”

 

Mrs. Suma got up and pointed to an open door, Ikio dragged him through it and he noticed how large the room was. It could have fit two of him comfortably and still have room to spare.

 

“Mama’s room is the same size but it looks smaller because of some furniture.” Ikio said as she walked over and sat on her bed, smiling the entire time.

 

“I think that this would be enough, I thank you for allowing me to stay here, Mrs. Suma.” Gojira said before taking his helmet off.

 

“Please, its no problem, and please call me Sayuri.”

  
Gojira nodded before he sat next to Ikio, who quickly helped him get out of his armor. Gojira spent several hours talking and laughing with Ikio, and then at dinner he learned more about the family. When Gojira finally laid down on his bed, which was next to Ikio’s own, she had insisted that he sleep next to her just in case. Gojira looked at the sleeping form of Ikio, she had a small smile on her face, one that seemed to light up the world. Looking away, Gojira saw the moon through the window, shining clearly. He remembered the clear nights of Tokyo that he had defended from many threats, he had taken the moon for granted but now he appreciated it more. With a deep sigh, Gojira fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp morning air awoke Gojira, it was quite early in the morning and he noticed a distinct weight on his chest. Lifting his head, Gojira found that Ikio was fast asleep on top of him, her size size made it easy for her to stay on top of him. He noticed that Ikio held a wooden training sword to her chest, it had her name written on the handle. This gave Gojira an idea, but he had to wake Ikio up to begin.

“Ikio, wake up, you fell asleep on my chest.”

Ikio murmured before blinking and rubbing the sleep out of her eye’s. After she did that, she started blushing furiously, before she noticed the playful smile on his face. Ikio smiled before she said “I woke up some time before you did, I was hoping that you could help me practice the other boys tease me about my swordsmanship…”

“But, you got on my chest and fell asleep.” Ikio nodded before looking at him imploringly.

“Of course, I’ll take you as my apprentice, but only if your mother agrees.” Gojira said before lifting the little girl off his chest and got up, stretching and popping his back. Ikio watched him quietly, before jumping to her feet to get his armor. With her help, Gojira had his armor on in no time and the two headed out into the street. Ikio held her wooden sword at the ready when she took her place across from him.

Gojira’s sword sheath was the same shape of his blade, but it wasn’t sharp making it perfect for training those with wooden swords. The sheath was made exceptionally so that it locked itself so no one could unsheath it. Gojira held his sword in one hand to the side, studying his ‘opponent’. Ikio’s smaller size and speed made up for her lack of height and power, something he had an abundance of.  Ikio made the first move, she flipped her sword so the blade was facing behind her and started running towards him.

Gojira caught the wooden blade before swinging at Ikio. Ikio knew that he was the tall and more powerful opponent, but she didn’t realize that Gojira was fast and that caught her off guard when her weapon flew out of her hand. She quickly ran around him, dodging his tail, and grabbed her sword again. Gojira attacked Ikio, smiling as he did, impressed that Ikio was a natural at using her entire figure as a weapon. Ikio would flip over or dodge a powerful disarming strike before slashing at his legs, parrying and blocking any strike that came at her.

Gojira and Ikio went at this for an hour, Gojira ended it by fainting a strike and grabbing Ikio with his free hand around the waist. Ikio squeaked in surprise before she started giggling, which made Gojira start chuckling. Then the two heard someone clapping, they looked up and saw Nobuna smiling at them.

“Impressive, for someone to be able to fend off the Black Samurai is very impressive.” Nobuna said as she walked up to them. Gojira saw her brother appear next to her, a look of awe on his face.

“Yes, Little Ikio here was facing me at full strength as well. She’s a quick thinker, good with a sword and is going to be my apprentice after we talk with her mother about it.” Gojira smiled as Ikio climbed up and sat on his shoulder, grinning as she did so.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast, princess Nobuna? I’m sure mama won’t mind.” Ikio asked sweetly, giving the princess puppy eyes for added effect.

“Of course we will. Besides, if don’t mind me asking, are you Ikio Suma?”

“Yes, I’m her!” Ikio said proudly.

Gojira lead them back to the Suma house, finding Sayuri smiling at them from the doorway. The group had breakfast, talking and learning about one another. When Gojira asked Sayuri if he could make Ikio his apprentice, Sayuri had asked if Ikio was really sure that she wanted to be a samurai like her father, Ikio said she was. Sayuri had made Gojira promise to protect her daughter before she said Ikio could. It would be an hour later that the group headed back to the courthouse, Ikio having taken a bath herself before leaving.

Nobuna was very bubbly with the new apprentice, going as far as to get her a perfect katana that fit Ikio. Gojira followed and found that Ikio was a short bladed katana wielder, the small size of the sword fitting her size perfectly.

“Forger, could you made a short blade katana with this metal?” Gojira handed the blacksmith a block of Space Titanium, Ikio watching all the while, the Oda siblings also watching in interest. The Blacksmith took the metal before he starting to measure Ikio.

“Well, if you are an apprentice little one, then you should help me forge you sword.”

“I can?”

“Yes, its a very common practice, come, don’t worry, the others can watch.” The Forger smiled as he opened his door to let in.

With Ikio, Gojira, and the forger working together, Gojira having to provide the fire when the Space Titanium wouldn’t melt into the mold, it took two hours. The short bladed katana was blue, the forger was surprise when it did turn blue when Ikio accidentally cut herself and her blood got into the mold of the sword, Nobuna quickly wrapped the wound before allowing Ikio to help open the mold. The handle was green and red leather and the sheath was pure black, just like Gojira’s sheath.

They left the Forger’s shop, Ikio was very proud of her sword. Gojira and Nobuna were smiling as the two young kids studied every inch of the newly forged katana. When they finally reached the courthouse, everybody else were waiting. When they saw Ikio, everyone was grinning widely, they couldn’t help themselves, it was Ikio’s cuteness that got to them. When they saw the katana, it made everyone look. The rest of the day was spent talking about the other warlords that were threatening war, though they were empty threats.  


Gojira and his apprentice returned to her house, Ikio was smiling as she walked next to the humanoid kaiju king. Gojira had been having something nudging him ever since he and Ikio started walking back to the house, like something was off. Gojira heard the sound of something fast approaching, taking action, he pulled Ikio up and saw the shirikens where Ikio had been only seconds before. Ikio had her weapon in her hands, the blue blade glinting in the light of the torches that light the road. Gojira pulled his sword out, its black blade also glinting in the firelight.

"Shinobi...It has to be shinobi." Ikio muttered.

The ninja's appeared above them on the house tops in swirls of purple mist, their weapons at the ready. Gojira held his sword at the ready, Ikio doing the same. The first shinobi came at them, Gojira blocked his attack allowing Ikio to slash the ninja across the chest. Gojira was surprised at how fast Ikio had cut down the man then he heard her say "This is for taking my father, kimoi koshinuke!"  


Gojira looked at the shinobi's face and saw fear, the man's eyes gave him a pleading look as life slowly left them. The body dropped to the ground, Ikio only looked at the next ninja that had attacked, Ikio blocked and attacked. Gojira narrowed his eyes before beheading the ninja, cutting and slashing as the warrior's kept coming. The body count just grew, were these shinbi complete idiots? The monkey's shinobi was the base for what a shinobi should be, at least that was what Gojira thought.

The master and the apprentice defended themselves, their blades tasting the blood of their enemies at they came at them in droves. Then, Gojira was yanked back by something, making him crash into...her. The very woman who killed his son. Her revealing clothing would have made any normal man lust after her, but Gojira was up on his feet, his blade slashing at her neck. She blocked with her katana, the steel blade clanged against the space titanium with sparks flying everywhere.

"You, you killed my son!"

"Yes I did, you monster. You don't even belong in this world or any world for that matter."

Gojira opened his maw and brought his blade up as his atomic ray ignited his sword, the blade glowing with a blue fire. Ikio had finished off the remaining ninja's and joined him, her short katana at the ready.

"Oh, you found a little girl, how sweet!" The woman cooed, this made Ikio glare at her.

"Your Shingen Takeda, Daiymo of Kai." Ikio said as the woman nodded her head.

"You've done your history, good, this will make it all the more sweeter when I kill you before I kill the monster." Shingen grinned evilly, Gojira however attacked the woman, never letting her get to Ikio.

Shingen was taken by suprise, her katana barely held against the burning blade. Gojira attacked over and over again, watching as his son's killer tried to defend herself. Shingen's katana finally gave out, the blade having melted all the way through, but she picked up two of the fallen shinobi's katana's and attacked, trying to overwhelm him. Gojira was forced back before he calmed himself and cleared his head of all thought, every thought of his son's death vanished and his revenge dissapeared, leaving only a cool headed warrior, a true samurai.

The sword's clanged against his burning blue blade, Shingen then started taunted him, trying to make Gojira get angry and loss to her.

"After I defeat you, I'll kill the little girl as well. I'll make sure to keep you alive long so you can see her die."

Gojira gave the Daiymo of Kai an emotionless stare before he parried and slashed up and to the right, knocking one of her blades of her hand. Shingen tried to get a hit on Gojira but he parried and blocked every strike. Gojira then grabbed the katana with his hand before yanking it out of her hand. Gojira pointed his sword at Shingen's neck, the blue fire burning several of the woman's strands of hair. 

"GOJIRA, HELP!!" Gojira spun and saw Ikio was being held by a shinobi, one that Gojira remembered well.

"Drekno Senji, you little rat. Where did your honor go after I gave you a chance to redem yourself?!" Gojira hissed at the ninja, making the man flinch away.

"Shingen has me under threat if I don't do her bidding, not even my shinobi ablities can help me." Drekno said before vanishing with Ikio, her blue katana clattering on the ground. Shingen chuckled, Gojira turned back to her.

"Well, if you want to save the girl, then you'll have to come find me." Shingen said before Drekno appeared and vanished once again with Shingen. Gojira quickly moved and picked up the blue bladed katana, Ikio's katana. Gojira felt like he was falling once again, the people he protected always seemed to get killed. No, Ikio could, would not join the others, picking up the katana's sheath and put his apprentice's sword in it before putting the weapon on his belt.

Gojira jumped onto one of the house's, looking at the moon. He lowered his head before unleashing a gutteral, unearthly roar into the heavens. When he met Shingen Takeda, Gojira vowed that the woman's head would leave her shoulders. The roar ended with a throaty growl and if anyone looked into the Black Samurai's eyes, they would have seen hellfire burning in them. 


End file.
